1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to function generators and, more particularly, to digital generators of parabolic functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital function generators have been developed for controlling the operation of motors and other loads in accordance with a predetermined output function. Such function generators receive successive clock pulses and develop an output analog control signal having a value which is a predetermined function of the cumulative number of clock pulses received. The analog control signal is applied as a control input to the motor or other load for controlling operation thereof in accordance with the function represented by the analog signal.
While generators of the foregoing type have found widespread use, they often are relatively complex, and expensive and are adapted for use only in particular applications. As a result, a need exists for simpler and more universally applicable generators.